Nichijou
by THE Great Rainbow King
Summary: Kuroko remembers the exact moment she fell for the red haired basketball captain, Akashi Seijuurou. AU fic.


**Just a little drabble that had haunted me for a while.**

**Warning : OOC Akashi and Female Kuroko...I guess?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Adore<strong>

Akashi would've never once thought that one day he will be sitting one table with his father having a decent conversation. Speaking, discussing about his marriage, to be exact. Not to a woman that his father has chosen. But to a woman of his own choosing.

Said woman sat next to him. Without his father knowing about their entwined hands below the table. It was not inappropriate, according to his father. But she was not used to showing affection in front of others, well not yet at least. He will change that in the near future. Whenever he was certain that nobody looked at his way, he would stare at his beautiful woman discussing something with his father.

Her gentle smile, her lithe hand tucking few strains of sky coloured hair behind her ear. Such simple gesture showing her simple beauty, causing Akashi to adore Kuroko Tetsumi even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Fell<strong>

Kuroko remembers the exact moment she fell for the red haired basketball captain, Akashi Seijuurou.

It was during their second year of middle school in the month of springs. Akashi had dubbed it as the worst moment in his life as it was expected to never _ever_ will happen to him. It always caused Kuroko to chuckle softly remembering the incident, much to Akashi's chagrin.

Kuroko had seen it. It was just innocently thrown there, Kuroko thought, by some careless student. She was going to warn the red haired captain about it, even though she had assumed that Akashi would've seen it. As he had claimed that he could predict the future with his Emperor eye ability. But he was still human, according to Kuroko, since he was busy reading the work that was given by the teachers during the class before.

But her warning came a little too late, when all of a sudden Akashi stepped on it and slipped, right in front of Kuroko.

So, yes. It was that exact moment that she fell completely for Akashi. Kuroko fell for the perfect guy who had slipped due to stepping on a banana peel on an empty school hallway. Because he didn't seem like the perfect guy at that time. He was just a guy who had slipped on the floor.

Plus, Kuroko thought that his shocked face was utterly adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect<strong>

Kuroko, according to him, is the most perfect being he ever had the pleasure to meet. No matter how clumsy she is sometimes.

Tripping and falling face first during her first basketball match, and caused her to have a very bloody nose after pushing herself up. It was strangely cute for the red haired boy, watching the way Kuroko tried to wipe her blood with her arm, smearing her face and arm with the red substance.

And accidentally cutting her fringe too short; she tried to trim it to a satisfying length. Causing her to look absolutely ridiculous with her short choppy fringe for several days when it was free of any pins. And looking utterly adorable when she decided to hold them using a flowery hairpin.

For Akashi, she is the perfect imperfect girl he had met.

And he wouldn't have her in any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Lavish<strong>

Even though, Akashi came from a wealthy family. He never once used his wealth for his own pleasure. He was quite a frugal person. He used his given money accordingly.

Well, Kuroko was an exception though.

Akashi would always lavish Kuroko with gifts every single chance he got. Kuroko had once called him to stop using his money to give her many expensive gifts since her apartment can only be filled with certain amount of things.

Much to her horror, Akashi had bought her a fancy mansion that she really didn't have any use for.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleasure<strong>

Akashi couldn't describe the immense pleasure filled his entire being watching his small wife tending to his two months old son needs.

They had come a long way since the first time they've met. Along the way they had a few stumble here and there, what with Kuroko's stubbornness and Akashi's sometimes selfish and overbearing self. Yet, it always worked in the end.

He had to be grateful they're friends with people like Midorima who is weird yet very level headed and rational when he decided to help mending them together during one of their arguments. Or Momoi and Kise who managed to spice up their lives with their antics. People like Kagami and Aomine, who always never cease to amuse them with their reactions or arguments with each other. Murasakibara that always managed to help Akashi when the red haired man was plotting something extravagant for Kuroko.

"Sei, you're home," Kuroko said softly to him, bringing him out of his stupor. "Ah, I'm home, love," Akashi smiled, walking over to the mother and child. Giving the child a gentle kiss on the forehead and pecking his wife teasingly on her lips and nose. Patting the blue eyed baby gently when he smiled toothless at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Desperate<strong>

Akashi always hated whenever he had to go somewhere far away for business. He hated leaving his wife and two children at home without him there to protect them.

Sure, Nigou was there to protect them, he trusted the dog to care for his family. But the dog was too friendly sometimes that he won't even bark or growl to chase some intruders away. In fact, Akashi was pretty sure the Alaskan Malamute will serve those intruders some cookies and milk if he could.

This is the exact moment he loathed his job, sleeping on some hotels with no companions but his mobile phone, laptop and documents that needed to be revised for error. Sleeping on a bed with no sky coloured haired and blue eyes woman beside him. In his arms to keep him warm until morning comes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Pheew...now that had been flushed out of my system, I can finally continue on my other stories that really needed updating. Hope you enjoyed this little drabbles that I, quite frankly, enjoyed typing after deciding on using my rarely used thick dictionary.**

**Just PM or review if you want more, along with little prompts or something like that. Though I can't promise that it will good.**

**Ja!**


End file.
